Lover I Don't Have To Love
by Adarian
Summary: Nathaniel is displeased with Anders' answer to the Warden's questions about the pair's relationship. He reminds Anders in a very intimate way how he is his father's son. Kink-meme request for a darker Nate.


Anders leaned into his touch, his heart racing as Nathaniel's hand went around his throat. The archer's strong fingers traced his cartilage, digging in every so slightly into his skin.

"Such a sweet tune you sung earlier today, my pet," Nathaniel sneered, his lips coming to kiss his shoulder, "Did you really have to insist so strongly of my credentials?"

"The Commander was...concerned," Anders murmured, "She was worried you were hurting me."

"And what did you tell her in response?" Nathaniel murmured, his hand tightening slightly.

Anders tried to turn his head to face him as he whispered, "That I love you."

"I wouldn't call this love," Nathaniel insisted, pushing him down to the ground. Anders caught his breath as the archer stood over him, watching with amusement as Anders turned on to his back.

"Did you expect that this would matter to me?" Nathaniel laughed.

"It mattered to her."

"Stand up, mage, and undress. You will assume the position."

Anders took off his robes quickly, folding them hastily at the bottom of the bed. Anders then went to the corner of the room, kneeling with his back against the wall. He held up his arms as Nathaniel tied him to the hooks, ones left from his father's reign.

Anders tried not to think about what Rendon had done in this bedroom, tried to reassure himself that this was different. This was not the act of a sadistic bastard punishing little serving girls or nobles who displeased him.

Anders had sought him out. Perhaps that reflected more poorly on him than it did Nathaniel.

Nathaniel cupped his face and Anders opened his mouth expectantly. Nathaniel smiled as his fingers stroked his lips, the other hand going to his own stays.

Anders moaned as Nathaniel released his hardening cock and pushed it past Anders' lips. Anders struggled with his binds as Nathaniel thrust himself in, grunting slightly as Anders sucked around him.

"See?" Nathaniel smirked, "Your mouth is made for much better things."

Anders looked up at him, watched the pleasure across his face. Despite the cock hitting the back of his throat, he felt his own arousal, obvious in this vulnerable state. Noticing this, Nathaniel pushed against him harder, taking his head in his hands as he thrust deeper.

Anders dug into his binds, his fingers grasping at the rope. He closed his eyes, the throbbing in his cock growing harder even as his throat grew sore. He opened them against as the sensation ceased and he felt his arms fall back down.

He looked up obediently at Nathaniel, silently pleading to finally be shown affection.

"Put your hands on the wall, your back facing me," Nathaniel commanded, "Now."

Anders did so, panting as he heard Nathaniel move behind him. The sensation was sudden as he felt an oiled cock push inside of him. Anders moaned and Nathaniel grabbed the back of his head, pulling him towards him.

"You will not speak of this again to another, mage," Nathaniel grunted, "What I do to you is my business. You belong to me. This castle belongs to me. And one day, the Wardens belong to me as well. That woman will not interfere with us again, do you understand?"

Anders nodded and Nathaniel let go his head, his hand coming to rest around his throat again.

"So sing more sweetly now," Nathaniel commanded, "You have such a pretty mouth. Speak things that please me."

Anders felt his heart in his throat as he murmured, "I love you."

Nathaniel thrust harder, his other hand resting on Anders' hip, "You don't love me. You would leave me if I were not the best lover you ever had. Maybe you should have stayed in the Tower. You seem to get off on having the shit beat out of you, you missed out on a great opportunity."

Anders' heart skipped a beat, "Will you hurt me tonight?"

Nathaniel laughed, "No. I will play the Commander's game, for now. When I am in charge, no one will think twice about questioning the state of you. Would you like that, my pet? I could leave you up here for days, keep you tied up until I was ready to play with you again."

Anders felt his legs quivered, the sensation building in him as Nathaniel hit deep inside of him, Nathaniel's fingers digging into his hip until they drew blood. He wanted so badly to bring his hand back down, to take his cock into his hand and find release. He pushed himself against the wall, trying to find some friction.

Nathaniel stopped his movements, his cock still beating hard and hot inside of him.

"Call for me," Nathaniel insisted, his hand leaving Anders' throat to keep his cock from the wall. Bringing his lips to his neck, he whispered, "Beg me.

Anders moaned, a tear running down his cheek as Nathaniel bit into his neck. Anders pushed his cock against his hand and murmured, "Nate...oh Maker, Nate. Please, please touch me."

"How unoriginal," Nathaniel smirked, pulling out of him entirely. Anders whimpered in protest, but let himself be turned over, his back pushed against the wall. Nathaniel entered him again and Anders threw his legs around him as he thrust into him.

Anders groaned and without thinking, cupped his hands around Nathaniel's face and kissed him.

Nathaniel groaned in response, pummeling into him as Anders reached down, taking his own cock in his hand and stroking fiercely.

Anders leaned back as his release came closer, bucking into his hand, and riding as Nathaniel pounded. Nathaniel leaned in, sweat dripping off his lips as he whispered into his ear, "I still don't love you."

Anders came, spurting and groaning against Nathaniel's chest. Nathaniel slowed his thrusts, pushing into him deeply as he watched Anders' face.

Anders bit his lip as Nathaniel withdrew, letting him slip to the ground. Nathaniel knelt down beside him, taking his own cock in hand as he rubbed himself to completion with a quiet grunt.

Anders looked at him softly, and he said, "I'm sorry."

"That's enough for tonight, mage," Nathaniel replied, "Go clean yourself up. I expect you to be presentable for the nobles tomorrow."

Anders bowed his head and whispered, "Do you love me?"

"What did I just say or were you just so happy to be screwed you weren't listening? Get out of my sight."

Nathaniel rose, tossing on his trousers and throwing Anders' robes to the floor. Anders picked them up gingerly, watching the other man sit down in front of the fireplace, the ire not having left his eyes.

Anders left, his fingers trembling as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
